


Adjustments

by DesertVixen



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy it!  I also love Phillip and Aurora.</p></blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/gifts).



It was a bit of an adjustment, this new life. 

She’d never known anything but the little cottage in the woods.

Now, she was expected to be a princess, with everyone’s eyes on her every move.

Aurora knew people had good intentions, but it was still stifling.

It was always a relief to escape to the garden, especially when Phillip could sneak away as well.

She longed to dance barefoot in the woods again, to have no pressing concerns, to slip back into her once-upon-a-dream.

Aurora knew, however, she could not go back.

Instead, she would go forward with Phillip.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I also love Phillip and Aurora.


End file.
